


Colored Souls

by FateCharms



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates - Color Sight, Soulmates - Soul boxes, soulmates - Identifying Marks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateCharms/pseuds/FateCharms
Summary: Soul mates. A controversial thing, even though it's a phenomenon that has happened for eternity. Oh, lest we forget, here's a bit of education on what's it's like to have a soul mate.For the both of them, there are distinguishable markings hidden on their body, hinting at their other half. And when the need is dire, each partner can write on their body to transfer a message to their partner and only them. Now here's where things get tricky.One half is what people call 'colorless'. In other words, they see in black and white. Until they see their partner, they will remain this way.The other half is not colorless, and possesses a box that is decorated to embody characteristics of their 'One and Only'.But, When Noct gets into an accident after finally being able to search for 'The One', He loses his vision. While the doctor says it's temporary, for Noct, it's an eternity. While the Prince is healing, not only is he trying to hide this from his father, but he's still searching for his other half, who had been right beside him during his recovery, waiting for the day he can open his eyes and finally see the blue in his eyes, the light brown of those adorable freckles the owner of them hates so much.





	1. The Beginning

The world is in black and white. It always has been. Well, it’s not entirely black and white, that’d be a lie. There is a single thing in everyone’s life that always has color. Their Soul Mark.

Soul Marks are incredibly special, and vital to one’s discovery of their one true partner in all the world. Soul Marks are always in color, so long as the partner lives. And if the partner dies, so too does the color. It is sad, especially for those who have only ever seen their Soul Mark, never meeting the one. Because when that happens, color bursts to life in every seam, as if the colors just burst forth from the one’s own body. Suddenly color is your life. It fills you, brings you joy.

But him, for Noctis, the golden flower over his heart left him a bit broken, especially now. You see, here’s the thing about all this color nonsense, it only works if you actually see the one. For Noctis Lucis Caelum, getting out of his bedroom is impossible. Let alone his home.

Of course, it’s reasonable, to an extent. When he does go out, which is once in a blue moon, he has to be escorted by Gladiolus. He’s a fine man, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s a tad bit of a stickler for the rules when concerning Noct. That he hated most.

Next thing on the list: why he can’t leave his home. Simple. The last time he was outside, he was with his mother, when they were attacked. His mother, in a last ditch effort, cradled Noctis against her chest and shielded him from the mighty blows of the perpetrator— a notorious murderer who has never left a single victim alive, except for Noctis—and even in death she managed to get the attacker to flee before finishing the job and this sparing Noctis’s life. That single incident has made the young boy as sheltered as can possibly be.

And now, at sixteen, Noctis hears words that are like a blessing.

“In one month, you will have to go and find your other half.” Regis sounded worried, but Noctis was aware of why. “Will you be alright?”

“You always make sure to send people with me, so I’m never alone or in danger.”

Regis frowned, “You are always in danger, you are my son, the crown prince to an entire kingdom, and an only child.”

Noctis didn’t answer to that, and instead continued to eat his dinner while his father continued.

“You will also be living away from home while you do so, going to public school. There not only will you not have Gladiolus with you, you won’t have Ignis either.” That made Noctis pause. Ignis and him were close, well as close as they could be for ‘master and servant’. They weren’t intimate, but they certainly weren’t strictly professional either. They are friends, nothing more nothing less. Ignis is really the only true friend Noctis has had in his entire life, in a devastating way. “It will be hard, but you must also think about how you take care of yourself when you're are on your own. A king must be prepared for anything.”

Noct bowed his head, staring solemnly at his plate, “of course, father. I’m aware.” He only ever said father when he was upset, or there were too many people for their moment to feel personal and private. Presently, both were true. He was peeved and there were quite the amount of servants waiting for orders to assist.

Regis looked concerned, but he seemed resolute in his decision either way, a relief Noctis had despite having hated this quality of his father’s. There was something to look forward to in these dreary hallways afterall. The exit opening up for him in a month.

Freedom, and a chance to see the world beyond these tall looming walls, and maybe color.

\---

Prompto, despite all the craziness of his life living alone, looked forward to every morning. He’d wake up, set his palm over the silver blue flower blooming on his chest above his heart and would would breath in a deep breath of fresh air before rolling out of bed towards his bedside table where a beautiful cube box sat. It was navy blue with black, silver and cerulean making intricate designs all over it. One the lid was a beautiful depiction of the glacian arching her back to form a beautiful moon. On the front had two creatures, dogs to be precise, one white, the other black. One either side there were swords(left) and a ring (right). One the back, however, was a room, lavish but it was in greys. In fact, the back was the only part of the box that was in black in white. Of course, Prompto knew why, his partner, his soul mate, saw in black in white. 

Oh, right, about this half of the soul mates. While one half sees in black white, the other sees in color, and has a box tied with their partner. When something important happens, a note fills the box and alerts this partner about it. Another thing about Soul mates, which is taught in school, is that when one partner intentionally writes or draws on themselves, it shall transfer over to their other half. Now here’s the thing, if someone else does the writing, say if a classmate of Prompto’s writes one Prompto’s face, like draws a mustache or something, that won’t transfer since it wasn’t prompto doing the drawing.

The blonde happily propped himself up on his elbows and grabbed the box, setting it down in front of him, Prompto opened the box slowly. The black velvet lining protected the single, simple note within the box. White standing out like a sore thumb. The male held his breath in surprise. He grinned, then lifted the small, slip of paper.

_'One month until I can begin looking for "The One".'_

Prompto blinked, confusion and glee rose in him. ‘The One’ was most definitely referring to himself, but why did this other half have to wait for a month to look for him? Temptation filled Prompto until it grew so hard to resist. He threw off the covers and walked to his desk at the foot of the bed. He opened a drawer and fumbled for a pen, and once he had it he sat down on the end of his bed. Now he hesitated. Finally, after several tense moments, the blonde put pen to skin. It took a few tries before ink finally stuck to his skin, but he managed to write out his message in shaky handwriting. He was nervous, he was speaking directly to his other half, it was scary. Very scary.

After several long, agonizing minutes, Prompto saw his writing fade, being washed away frantically. He wrote again. This time, pleading with his other half to tell him why they couldn’t look for him. Once it was washed away, the blonde stared at his arm in dismay. Then, slowly, writing began to unfold before him.

_My dad keeps me ‘locked up’._

Prompto’s heart had fallen at that.

**But you’ll be able to look for me soon, right? Is he letting you out of your house?**

_Yes_. There was a long pause, then _for college_ followed. Prompto beamed, so his soul mate was heading into college too! Fantastic!

**What college, if I might ask?**

_It’ll be public, I know that, but otherwise I’m clueless. It’s being organized for me. I have to go. And if you decide to talk to me like this again, please choose somewhere not so obvious. The whole reason I can leave my home is to look for you, so please, don’t make it easy on me. I want to see how far I can get without help. If I really need a hint, I’ll ask you, I swear._

After Prompto had enough time to read it all, it was all washed away. The blonde heaved a sigh, then got up and began to ready himself for his day.

So, one more month and then he’ll know his other half is seeking him out.In fact, his other half will be seeking him out. The blonde smiled, giddy at the idea.

But the gods, and a very evil man, had other plans.


	2. It has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been like any other day...
> 
> So why? Why do the Astrals prevent destiny?

The month passed in a blink of an eye for Noctis, days had blurred together to create a hazy memory of his usual routine. He woke with a start, eyes darting around the lavish, simplistic room he called his virtual prison dubbed his bedroom. Running a hand through his hair, Noctis sighed heavily. One day until he is finally allowed out of this cage. Looking down at his arm, he smiled at the curly handwriting of his other half that formed on his skin

**Good morning! How are you feeling?**

Noct smiled, reaching out to grab hold of the pen he left on his bedside table and carefully writing out his retort.

_Good morning, my other half. I’m well, knowing I will soon begin my search. Less than twenty-four hours now. And how are you feeling?_

**I’ve been better, but I’ll recover from this by tomorrow! Promise!** There was a long pause, then tentatively, Noct watched as more handwriting unfolded before him in slow curves and curls and lines. **I really, really can’t wait to see you. I’ve been waiting my entire life, hoping and praying to see you just once, to know you’re real. And I…**

Noct watched as the line dragged, confusion lining his features as he ghosted his hand over the simple mark. Then, more writing bloomed before his eyes.

**I love you.**

Noctis’s breath caught in his throat as he stared down at the writing. Love, something that he only associated with his father and his late mother, was suddenly written so hesitantly onto his arm. Noct blinked when the view blurred, and his breathing returned when the saw the teardrop on his arm. He wiped furiously at his face, hiding his tears then looking back at his arm.

It was clean save for one thing. **Sorry, we don’t even know each other and I already claimed something so insane, I just wanted to let you know that’s how I feel.**

Noct wrote immediately, not caring about the calm knocking at his door. _Don’t be sorry, we’re meant to love each other, yes? That’s the whole point of being two halves a whole. We complete each other. Sounds corny, but it’s true. I’ve already talked with a friend of mine about it, and he says he loved his partner unconditionally before they even met, so-_ he wasn’t able to finish because Ignis’s sudden cry made the raven look up, a blush burning at his cheeks as he realized he’d been caught talking to his other half. “Ignis, this is-”

“Exactly as it appears, I’m sure.”

Noct sighed, finishing his thought quickly before getting up and out of bed. He was awake now, no point in hiding it and rolling over into his covers. Besides, Ignis has already seen him.

“So, have you always been talking to them in the morning?” Ignis inquired, waiting patiently as Noct stalked to his closet to pull out something casual to wear for the day.

“Would you believe me if I said no?”

“I would have my doubts.”

Noctis groaned audibly and turned, “Yes, I have.” He turned back to his dresser and pulled his shirt over his head and tugged it down and over his torso. “After they talked to me one morning. It became ritual.”

Ignis hummed, the faintest of smiles gracing his features, a slight gleam in his eyes, “I see.”

Noctis looked at the assigned advisor in the mirror for a moment, then shook his head and continued to get dressed.

\---

Prompto got dressed with a smile on his face. Less than twenty-four hours. In that time, his soul mate will look for him, be able to look for him. It made his stomach do flips, and his heart flutter in his chest. Glancing at the clock, he noted he had some time before he had to meet up with his only friend, who saved him from a fight with a not so pleasant man who wanted to do some not so nice things to the young blonde.

Prompto took his time getting ready for the day, he got dressed in his running gear for his daily morning run, and when he returned home after about twenty minutes, he hopped into the shower and washed away the sweat. After getting dressed and styling his hair, he looked at the clock and smiled. Plenty of time to meet up with Aranea. Plenty. With a sigh, he moved back towards his bedside table, and gently flipped open the box as he turned to leave. Still all the past notes remained in the beautiful box, white standing out against it’s dark interior. After grabbing his bag, Prompto closed the box gently and tucked it away in its hiding place. With that, he was off.

After he locked his door, Prompto rounded the corner and headed off to the cafe he was going to meet up with Aranea at. Ah, right. Aranea and Prompto have been friends for a while now, several months, right around seven to be exact. Presently, they were going to meet up and talk about their colleges. Aranea was majoring in business, while Prompto was a photography major(obviously). The walk wasn’t long, and soon he could see the ashen white blonde waiting at a corner checking her phone with a smile. Aranea has already found her other half, she would pass by auto shops just in case her other half would look out and see her passing by, then come chasing. Eventually, Aranea had to bring her bike in to get a checkup, and when she met the eyes of the mechanic, the tears flowing down Cindy Aurum’s face was evidence enough of who they were to each other. They’ve since then been dating, going on year three now.

“Aranea!” Prompto called, waving at her as she looked up and waved at him. She looked back at her phone, said something then chuckled softly and blew a kiss to the phone before stuffing it in her pocket. Prompto ran to join her, ‘Sorry, did I interrupt a call with Cindy?”

“She was keeping me company until you arrived. She knew I’d have to let her go when you showed.”

Prompo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Sorry to keep you waiting.. Was i late?”

“No, I was early. I forgot to set my alarm later. I didn’t even realize until I was here. A silly mistake.”

Prompto gave a small sigh, “Still, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Relax, it’s fine.” She waved him over, headed for the door, “C’mon, let’s get something and chat. What’s going on in that house of yours?”

Prompto smiled, skipping to fall into stride with her before beginning to explain, “My soulmate and I have been talking lately, started about a month ago from tomorrow-”

Aranea’s eyes widened, a hand was quickly set on his shoulder in surprise, “Have you met them?”

“N-No… but they were writing to me.”

“Spill, Or so help me I will drag it out of you.” Aranea hummed, crossing her arms as they settled at the end of the line.

“They’ll start their search tomorrow… and they will be in college like us… I just don’t know which one… yet.”

“Will they tell you?”

“They won’t know until tomorrow, when classes start. They’re being dropped off and picked up the first day according to them. Once they learn the path from their apartment to their college they’ll walk, unless their parents let them borrow a car.” Prompto hummed, recalling the morning ritual of checking his arm in the morning. “I really hope I meet them..”

Aranea smiled, “If it’s meant to be, which by the six it is, you will.”

Prompto sighed, feeling suddenly reassured, which he hadn’t realized he need, “Thank you Aranea. It means alot to know you have my back.”

“Always, kiddo.”

“I’m not a kid!”

“Yes you are, don’t even try to argue. You’re turning 17 in October. Nice try but you’re still a kid. Wait two years and I’ll consider calling you an adult.”

“Aranea! Not cool.

 

“Says the kid.”

“Hey!”

\---

The day had been just as everyone had thought it would be, simple and mundane. Nothing too exciting, nothing dangerous. Insomnia does have its crime, but it certainly isn’t like there were people being killed every day or week. Things were more petty that way, a few vegetables stolen here or there. Of course the thief is always caught, but the point still remains.

Nothing big has happened.

So when Noctis wakes the following day, he had no idea what was headed his way that morning. Noct was up bright and early, showered and dressed in something plain and casual for a change, no nice button up shirts or black slacks. No, instead Noct wore a plain navy t-shirt, black shorts, and a loose over shirt that was also black. Of course he wore black shoes as well, why not? It didn’t matter really. It’s not like the press could identify him. The elusive prince who hasn’t been seen since his last public appearance at his mother’s funeral. Yeah, no way they would know be able to tell that this particular 16--ah, now 17-- year old from the others. He’s had extensive classes and got excellent grades from his hardass teachers. What could possibly make it hard? 

His morning was routine, except for the excitement bubbling up in his gut. It pooled and left him nearly nauseous. He didn’t make it obvious though, he needed this, the freedom, and to find his other half. It’s pinnacle for him to find The One. Then he might finally be happy.

Regis was tense the entire morning, his usual talk seemed to be very dumbed down, and little to no words were spoken between father and son, which was fine as far as the latter was concerned. When the morning meal was finished, both royals took their leave with brief goodbyes and have a good days. It’s not like they wouldn’t see each other again, it’s just that it felt like they would never see eye to eye. Not that they ever have.

Noctis was out of the citadel within minutes, relieved to see Ignis waiting for him by the car. Briskly, the raven moved down the steps and ducked into the car before anyone outside noticed that he was there. Press was still a problem, even if he hadn’t been seen for years now. There is probably rumors that he’s dead, or extremely ill. That didn’t matter. Noct looked down at his arm and saw writing unfold before him.

**I hope to see you soon.**

With a small smile, Noct shared the sentiment by pulling a spare pen he now kept on hand out of his pocket and carefully wrote out his reply. He glanced up and saw Ignis glancing at him through the rear view mirror. “What?”

“Nothing, Noct.”

The prince glared lightly, then looked down at his arm. No response from his other half. With a soft sigh, Noctis watched the people go by as Ignis drove him to the school he’d be attending. Not once had he taken heed to the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

When they were driving through an intersection, the world started to turn, sky becoming ground, ground becoming sky, greys blurring, screams ringing in his ears, the sickening screech of metal bending, then Ignis’s distance voice barely reaching his ears through the high pitched singing noise. Noctis’s head lolled, he could see the white grey of glass in small pieces all around. Then, as everything began to darken, he could see a car driving away and people crowding into the streets to help the injured out of the car.

The darkness soon followed.

—

Prompto gasped, gaping like a fish out of water before he raced over to the over turned car. Aranea was at his side in an instant. They had been walking towards the college campus just a few blocks away before they both heard the crash. When Prompto turned, his heart sank as he saw the black vehicle settled one its roof. Both blondes were eager to help. “Aranea, call for an ambulance, I’m going to check to see if they’re still alive!”

“Already ahead of you.” The white blonde was fumbling with her phone, watching as Prompto carefully reached into the back to raise his fingers carefully to the stranger in the car. He felt for a pulse, relieved that there was one before he hurriedly asked for help getting him out of the car.

People were upon them now, someone was helping the ashen blonde man who had been driving get onto his back to breathe. He seemed to have it easier than his passenger. The raven was out cold, bleeding from his temple. He was breathing but seemed to struggle in doing so. The crash had sent them flying, he wasn’t surprised by this. Then he heard footsteps and sirens. Prompto looked up to see the ambulance rounding the corner and the driver getting to his feet with some help. They stumbled over to the blonde and the driver looked down at the young man. “Is he alive?”

Prompto nodded, and relief filled the man before him. “Yessir. Soon the ambulance will get him the help you both need.”

The man smiled, “Thank you, young man.”

Prompto’s heart swelled at that, like a parent had just given him a pat on the head. It was a strange sensation, but he decided he liked it. As the medical team drew closer, Prompto stood, moving away from the unconscious male to let the experts do their jobs unhindered. He then looked to Aranea, who nodded and took him by the arm. They started for the school campus, Prompto setting his jaw in worry as his gut twisted uncomfortably. Something felt strange, and an urge to check his soulmate’s box filled him. He resisted, choosing to wait until he was alone to do so.

\---

Darkness. It was all around him, swallowing him completely and utterly. He could feel the sheets and the needle in his arm. The breeze from an opened window blew past him, alerting the seventeen year old that he was not in his clothes, and instead was in some kind of gown. A hospital gown, he deduced.

The last thing he remembered were the people filling the streets to help him, he couldn’t make out details at the time, and his mind was too foggy to make out details now. So, Noctis decides to open his eyes. His eyelids are heavy, as though they haven’t opened in days, and he finally manages to pry them open.

Still, the darkness consumes his vision.

“Good morning, it’s good to see you awake.” Noctis turned his head slowly towards the sound of the voice. To his right, a woman. A nurse? “My name is Cecelia, I’ll be tending to you while you're doctor keeps the press at bay.”

Noctis swallowed thickly, then tried to speak. His voice was raspy through his dry, disused throat, “What.. happened?”

“You were in a car accident.” Her stating helped his mind picture the world spinning, the creaking of the regalia as it tried to protect him and Ignis. Ignis! “You’re driver is alive and alright. He’s currently in for another check-up, but will be here shortly to see you.”

“W-What’s my.. Condition?”

At this, the nurse sighs, “You have some head trauma, a bruised rib and a small section that had been bleeding internally. Luckily for you, it was significantly smaller than most people who have been in accidents like yours. You're driver has been spending time with his soulmate and is making a full recovery. If you don’t know, being with your soulmate actually accelerates the healing process, and if yo-”

“I can’t see. Why can’t I see?” Noct swallowed again, fear filling his chest. He could hear a beeping noise increase in rate.

“Please calm down, having sight problems is common in car accidents, just be glad it wasn’t anything worse.”

Noct glared, not even caring if he wasn’t looking at the nurse directly, “You don’t understand, I can’t _see_. I don’t know who _they_ are. I need to see. I need to find them-”

The nurse cut him off, “It’s okay, you’re other half is alive and well. We checked you're soulmark while you were out. It’s still there, your soulmate is alright.”

Noctis was silenced, his body relaxing and his heart rate slowing down to a reasonable pace. Then the reality hit him. If his father ever found out about the accident, Noct would never see the light of day again. That tore at his heart.

\---

Prompto started at the box for a long moment, then he snatched the box and brought it to his chest. His gut was tied in knots, churning with unease. He had an hour before his next class, Photography. Slowly, Prompto lifted the lid nervously. He had already checked his arms, but nothing showed. He stared at the box, which he had emptied days before and he now kept in a small bag he left at home in a drawer in his bedside table. A note, beautiful and simple, white in the dark lining. Prompto sucked in a breath.

_I was in a car accident. I cannot see._

Prompto’s heart sunk, he looked up then bolted away from where he was to meet Aranea in a a few minutes. He needed to get to the hospital now. Running across campus, he stumbled as to not bump into anyone. He was skirting around people until someone grabbed him by the arm, “Wait, Prompto where are you going?”

Box still in hand, Prompto pulled on his arm knowing Aranea wouldn’t let go. He led her out of the crowd and showed her the note. He quickly stored his soulmate’s box away in his bag. “I need to get to him. I need to.”

“I get it, I get it. But he doesn’t know it’s you, right? What would you tell them?”

“I-I don’t know. I just need to be there right now.” Prompto pleaded with the other blonde until she caved in.

“Alright, let's go.”

Prompto doesn’t properly recall his journey to the hospital, just that it was too long. With in minutes he was at the desk asking about the car accident victims, specifically the young black-haired gentleman. When he received the room number, the blonde was hurrying down the hall and glancing at the number plates while passing. Finally, at the end of the hall, Prompto saw it.

He slowed down and let his body catch up with his racing mind as he stared at the raven through the window of the room. Prompto swore up and down that his entire world stopped, and then he sighed softly. It wasn’t of happiness of anything like that, it was of relief that he knew who it was that was looking for him, that they are real. He swallowed thickly, then moved towards the door, letting the doctor inside see him. When the woman stepped out, she gently closed the door and leveled her stare at him. “Do you know this young man?”

Prompto hesitated, “I-I…”

Aranea was at his side when she spoke, “they’re soulmates.”

Prompto quickly fumbled for words, “We never met officially, but…” his words died on his tongue as he watched the sadness and realization dawn one her features. “W-What..?”

“You may go in, but please don’t startle him… and if he doesn’t know you are his one and only, he won’t for several weeks at least.”

“What do you mean? Why?” Prompto’s heart was dropping to the pit of stomach, which churned uneasily. he needed to hear it from the doctor, he needed that.

“He received some head trauma, which has temporarily rendered him blind.”

Prompto swore his heart just about stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooolllllllllyyyyyyy crap!
> 
> I'm so so so sorry for the wait! I've been trying to get this chapter finished, but with school, Halloween, and my personal life all dancing around me in circles, writing grew to a near after thought! please forgive me!!
> 
> I must thank you all who've subscribed to Colored Souls, and left kudos for me as well! I adore you! You are far too kind for reading this and giving me such pleasure! I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see _you_ at the next update!


End file.
